Itunes Cecilos
by doctorangelinadurless
Summary: rated T because of two swear words. A little thing I heard of where you write a fanfiction in the length of one song caused these. Each is individual and not linked to any others OR the current stuff going on in Night Vale so there shouldn't be any spoilers past first date.
1. Five colours in her hair - McFly

So I heard about this thing where you have to write a independent fanfic in the space of one song, so I thought I would give it a go with Cecilos!

Five colours in her hair - mcfly

Carlos had taken Ceil to visit his family. All of them. His cousins, grandparents, all of them for the day of the dead. "Who the hell is that? The one with colours in his hair?" Maria asked Carlos, pointing at Cecil's back with one nail. "That is my boyfriend, the one I couldn't live without." Carlos answered, smiling over his drink. "What's his name?" Maria asked again, taking a drink. "Cecil Gershwin Palmer." Carlos answered. Cecil walked over and wrapped his arms round the scientist and kissed his cheek. "Love you~" Cecil half-hummed.


	2. Fly on the wall - Miley Cyrus

So I heard about this thing where you have to write a independent fanfic in the space of one song, so I thought I would give it a go with Cecilos!

Fly on the wall – Miley Cyrus

Steve looked at Cecil and Carlos from across the room at big Rico's. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Cecil caught his eye for a second before turning back to Carlos and talking some more, taking the scientists hand. Steve wanted to know how serious they were. Cecil got up and walked over to Steve, holding hands with Carlos. "Steve, you're such a fly on the wall eve-stropping like that."


	3. Firework - Katy Perry

Firework – katy perry

"Perfect, beautiful Carlos. No matter what he is perfect to me~!" Cecil exclaimed over the radio. Calros blushed in the lab but kept his head down from the other scientists. "If only he could see how utterly perfect he really is instead of always denying it." Cecil added. The other scientists snickered and one of the woman poked Carlos. Carlos looked up to see a note in front of him on pink paper. He unfolded it, looking at all the busy scientists trying to work out who it was.

Carlos,

Cecil's right, stop doubting yourself so.

Carlos looked back up, but everybody was working so he couldn't tell who wrote it. He nodded and folded it then placed it in his lab coat breast pocket.


	4. How you remind me - Nickleback

How you remind me - Nickleback

Sometimes, just sometimes, Carlos wants to leave Night Vale. He just wants to run from the pointless experiments with impossible results. When he first got here he just drank a strong drink (Some days stronger than coffee) and try again. But it was different now, he had Cecil when things went wrong.

Today was one of those days, apparently Banana's in Night Vale had decided to turn pink and he was trying to work out why, but according to the experiment they were not even banana's but grapefruit's posing as bananas. He sighed with frustration and pulled at his hair in agitation. He had been working for 12 hours straight on freaking bananas and they still made no sense. Carlos picked up his phone and pressed speed dial, it was picked up first ring. "Carlos?" Cecil instantly asked, his voice like sugar. "Cecil, nothing makes sense here." Carlos stated, already feeling a little better at the sound of his boyfriends voice. Cecil sighed. "I'm coming to get you, you can't work 13 hours straight, Or more I am not letting you." He hung up on Carlos. Carlos smiled and straightened his shirt.


	5. Cooler than me - Broadway Karkat

Cooler than me

"You think you're cooler than me!" A random scientist blurted out, swivelling round in his chair to face Carlos. Carlos, looked up from his clipboard. "Wait what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You heard me Car~los." he laughed and pronounced his name with the riff like Cecil did on air. Carlos grinned and flipped him off, moving slightly on the table he was sat on and going back to his work.

Cecil straightened his tie and walked into the laboratory with a quick call of "Hello," To everybody inside. Several said some form of hello back, a couple waved and a few walked up to shake his hand or hug him. "Carlos is over there." One of the female scientists Cecil got on with said, pointing over to the door leading to another part of the lab. "I would say wear goggles, but with how thick your glasses are you won't need them." she laughed along with Cecil before jogging back to her station and puling her glasses back on.

"Car~los." Cecil said in his sing song voice as he walked into the other room. Carlos and the 'uncool' scientist looked up at him. "Hey Cecil," the scientist grinned. "Here to pick up your cool kid boyfriend?" Carlos groaned and face palmed, still on the opposite side of the desk to Cecil. "Cut it out." Carlos groaned at the other man, blushing embarrassed. The other scientist grinned at Cecil. "He thinks he's cooler than me." He clarified to Cecil, who raised a well groomed eyebrow at him. "Personally I think Carlos is cooler. I mean your stuck in the lab, he has a date tonight after all." Cecil flashed a wide smile and giggled. Carlos sighed and walked around the table, lifting Cecil and spinning him around quickly. "Point taken."


	6. True love - P nk ft Lily Allen

True Love – P!nk

"Why do you always put science first!" Cecil yelled, chucking a book at Carlos from across the room. Carlos had just stood him up, On their one year anniversary. FOR A EXPERIMENT! "Cecil, it was really important!" Carlos defended, ducking and only narrowly missing the book. In retaliation Carlos lobbed a pillow at Cecil. Cecil batted it away and gritted his teeth. "It was our anniversary Carlos!" He screeched, chucking it back at the scientist. Carlos lobbed another pillow and hit Cecil square in the face, knocking the radio hosts glasses to the ground. "Carlos!" Cecil continued to throw objects at Carlos, despite the fact he was pretty much blind without his glasses. As Cecil went to grab something else he fell to the floor, Carlos on top of him. "Cecil, Cecil stop!" The scientist said, grabbing Cecil's hand before he tried to slap the him.

Cecil crossed his arms and stopped moving obediently. "Thank you." Carlos said, picking up the radio host's glasses from the floor and putting them on Cecil's face. The sudden change from extremely blurry blobs to the sharp clarity of the glasses almost made Cecil vomit. "Cecil I'm sorry okay? I'm really really sorry." Carlos said, his voice sounding more heartbroken then Cecil had ever heard it. Cecil uncrossed his arms and sat up, hugging the scientist tightly.

"It's okay. I love you, I'm sorry I chucked things at you." Cecil sounded a tad like a five year old apologizing but more sincere.

. "I love you too." Carlos smiled.


End file.
